Louisa Connolly-Burnham / Gallery
AyPYSuaCQAA2qs-.jpg large.jpg|Just had my costume fitting and now I'm getting my hair highlighted! Willow in the making! #houseofanubis :) http://pic.twitter.com/ugYmo9xu AyGR5cQCAAIDmMh.jpg large.jpg|Trying not to fall in......Pennsylvania USA :) http://pic.twitter.com/v85T40i3 AyC2Te1CMAASvLB.jpg large.jpg|Edited photo AyBCPuYCEAIEnuu.jpg large.jpg|My hair and make-up for the role of Hannah in short film "The Story of a Night Out" http://pic.twitter.com/C6stWljj instagr.am.jpg|http://instagr.am/p/NCgGxwRCRn/ Shooting a film for the British Red Cross called "The Story of a Night Out"....that's me on the floor :D @force7tweets AxOmgIKCMAABH0n.jpg large.jpg|Loving life with @djamesgreenway at gay pride in London! http://pic.twitter.com/MRzF7Rsg Aw0q14JCEAAZf1T.jpg large.jpg|Me and my handsome boyfriend at Collin and Brianna's awesome wedding! http://pic.twitter.com/ugRJOjBf AwOZAYOCMAEVObb.jpg large.jpg|For my birthday my awesome boyfriend took me to the build-a-bear factory, say hi to Clifton :) http://pic.twitter.com/X5qYbKDm AvQp-FpCMAAIeMK.jpg large.jpg|Look at the pug puppies me and Ronnie are babysitting :) http://pic.twitter.com/Dq5CORXL AvDb0pACQAAd_t6.jpg large.jpg|Wolfblood CBBC wrap party! http://pic.twitter.com/3SJOAAF8 An9_FUjCMAI-J0E.jpg large.jpg|Wolfblood CBBC wrap party! http://pic.twitter.com/3SJOAAF8 Am2fCZNCMAEtXQ8.jpg large.jpg|Playing with photo booth on @NiekVersteeg's iPad, the 'negative' option made @Kedar94 white and me black. #swapsies http://pic.twitter.com/ZHSt5ZyH Amwmc5LCAAIZXoG.jpg large.jpg|Today me and @aimeekelly_ unintentionally both wore blue checks, the exact same grey jacket, leggings & uggs #weareone http://pic.twitter.com/HWuxem0v AlthDZmCAAA0OVk.jpg large.jpg|Getting my feet eaten by fish!!!! The most tickly thing ever!!!!! #nom http://pic.twitter.com/jra0fngq AlnIHaWCIAAnnBI.jpg large.jpg|My little brother turns 10 on Monday!!! I cant wait to see my little monkey and spoil him!!! Tyler <3 http://pic.twitter.com/7W0ZohOH Akv4CCQCQAAtpFV.jpg large.jpg|My crazy hair and make-up in the Mazuma Mobile Commercial!!! http://pic.twitter.com/BEUREsJr Akv3jcGCAAEJvjK.jpg large.jpg|Filming with Sally Hawkins in "Little Crackers" Sky1 http://pic.twitter.com/0ujcoiWd AktxHXiCIAE7znZ.jpg large.jpg|Filming the British Red Cross Commercial @BrandNewSchool http://pic.twitter.com/rytiu6JY AktppKaCQAAm9zY.jpg large.jpg|Filming with Barbara Windsor in "Little Crackers" Sky1 http://pic.twitter.com/31yvoJBA AkXK3xBCIAEOr5q.jpg large.jpg|@BretFreeman #HollywoodArmy baby!!!!! http://pic.twitter.com/Afeo16WN 0a05b274d4e411e1b74a22000a1e8b9e 7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Table read with some familiar faces #inlovewithmycast". Willow.jpg AyqkNypCAAAUHSn.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Hanging with the stars in my new city, Liverpool :)". AyzeY9SCcAE-0JO.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: “I’m a Nickelodeon girl now! :) @NickelodeonUK @NickelodeonTV #houseofanubis”. She is new the the “House of Anubis” cast. Follow her on Twitter at “@LouisaCBurnham”. She will play “Willow” in “House of Anubis” Season 3. Ay6_ei7CYAAK0W9.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: “Finally joined the House of Anubis girls and got my Disney Princess! Disney’s most famous redhead of course :) Ariel!”. AzC3nHfCIAANbWU.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: “House of Anubis welcome muffins from Nickolodeon for our first day of filming Season 3 :) Thanks guys!! @NickelodeonTV”. AzCIopDCQAEz6dT.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: “I don’t do mornings…but i’ll have to get used to it because it’s the first day of filming #houseofanubis season 3! :D”. e4d43da2db6611e1b4d31231380f8c75_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Red lipstick". beb5241edb6711e1992a22000a1e888f_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "My other hobby....". 5d0faad6dc3411e1ba8122000a1e88a8 7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "We bad. @louisacburnham #eggiebreadandicecream". f269455ae0ef11e180ff22000a1cf730_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "My hand looks like a foot. You bad. @HarrisonClark92". 8cde10b4e0f211e1a9be22000a1e8b1a_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "When there's nothing else to do, do crazy make up @HarrisonClark92". Az7Bc0BCEAA9eCl.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "New Coloured Headshot 2012 by @FayeThomasPhoto". It's also her new Twitter profile picture. 0d284ab0e4a311e18a5c22000a1e86b8_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Me dressed as Ariel from The Little Mermaid for my Disney themed 19th birthday! :)". 70a67052e59911e1914322000a1e9b9c_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "The Arts Educational School Classical Acting Medal 2009". 11de3cd4e59a11e18fe322000a1cdf77_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "So much hair, so little time". 2d40e0d4e59b11e18dfa22000a1cbb1d_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "I miss riding. I miss horses. I miss Virginia.". F99de064e9dd11e1ae7d123138178d5e 7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Anubis girls :) (some of)". f87da64aea2011e1a2fe22000a1e8a58_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "@Joe_Nug92 Flounder & Ariel 1992 babies". 7eaaf684eaf611e18d6622000a1cbab4 7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Reunited with Bobby!! #wolfbloodcbbc #houseofanubis @bllockwood". 3a6042eceddd11e182b422000a1e9572 7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Anubis School Girls.. @anamulvoyten @tasiel @louisaconnollyburnham". a3804e46edda11e18e5722000a1e8abd_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Sneaky peak at my character Willow in #houseofanubis season 3 :)". LouisaBigScreen.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Me on the big screen at the Leeds Festival @force7tweets". LouisaCarltonRoad.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Bye bye Carlton Road and the best house mate in the world :( @HarrisonClark92". c4459130f1d711e1959322000a1e9e0c_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "But did you pop your leg?". It also her new Twitter profile picture. 7f17a020f2af11e1a98b22000a1e879e_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "I ran out of food in my house, luckily @Eugene_Simon was there to save the day! Great friend great cook :)". A1nbFChCYAALIpz.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: “Buckinghamshire babes! @anamulvoyten #houseofanubis”. 816dd9e6f34c11e1aaa822000a1de2ba 7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Me and the beautiful @anamulvoyten as Amber & Willow #houseofanubis". 2a55028af55211e1ac3122000a1cdeaf_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Great view of Piccadilly Circus from the top floor of @RipleysWorld London". a20dd548f61211e1a74822000a1e8c8d_7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Thuggin off set #itstimeslikethese #whatuknowboutRON @louisacburnham". Louisa in wolfblood.jpg|Louisa as Shannon in Wolfblood A2L5QmZCUAAGsf2.jpg|Tweeted by “@terrymcphoto”: “The beautiful @LouisaCBurnham at last night’s Halo 4 Launch Party in #Manchester. #freelance #celebrity #photographer”.|link=https://twitter.com/terrymcphoto/status/244031393401819137 tumblr_m9u7hkFLkz1qmot6go1_500.jpg tumblr_ma0mcaxssR1rfxoado3_250.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Cast Galleries Category:House of Anubis